Truth, Dare, Double Dare or Bet
by eLeMeNt sPiRiT
Summary: Six students are stuck in a classroom alone. What else do you do besides play Truth or Dare? WARNING! Read at your own risk!
1. The Insanity Starts

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare or Bet**

**Author's Note/Beginning/Saying/waste of space/whatever the hell I need to say-** It's my first fan fiction of Danny Phantom. It might not be so good but no body is perfect so get off of my back! Sorry if I seem weird and all that but people say that I am simply unstable and partly insane. But they have no idea of knowing that so don't worry.

Anyway like I was saying this is my first story of Danny Phantom I'm not really sure if it will be good but you tell me. Doesn't it suck that they are thinking of canceling Danny Phantom? I mean they have these other shows that suck (Power Rangers, Barney, Yu-Gi-Oh) but they are only thinking about kicking off all the good shows! Come on let's form a mob! (random mob out of nowhere) BURN THEM DOWN!

Wait what was I saying? Oh yeah the doctors also said that I talk about the most randomness subjects and I am suffering from mental problems.

**Disclaimer-** No I do not own Danny Phantom. The almighty great Butch Hartman has that honor.

* * *

Silence filled the nearly empty room. The seconds ticked by on the clock over the board. It seems that a minute would take forever to happen. The three students in the room stared at the window, the only thing linking them with the outside world. Signs could be heard from time to time. One of the students began tapping his foot lightly. Another person began drumming his fingers. The clock continued to tick and time itself stopped during those few seconds. The next noise broke the silence in the room.

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

A small pause followed the (very, very) short conversation. And another round of signs could be heard followed by the unmistakable look of boredom on the owner's faces.

"I'm bored." said Danny.

"Me t-"

"Say the words I think you're going to say and I will get my chainsaw and kill you." answered Sam.

"You don't really mean that do you?"

"Danny do you want to die too?"

"At least it's better than detention." Danny said earning him self a laugh from Tucker, God's gift to the ladies (his words not mine.)

Our favorite trio was currently stuck in (you guess it) detention!

"If only the Box Ghost wasn't so stupid then we wouldn't have been late. And we wouldn't have been in detention right now." said Sam looking directly at a certain someone that got them in this mess.

"Hey it wasn't MY fault!"

"No one is blaming you Danny." stated Tucker. It was clear that he did not want to be in the middle of another fight between the two lovebirds. However he had nothing better to do than listen to his two best friends engage in (yet) another argument

"I am!" Sam pointed at Danny; she had an angry expression on her face. She was known to have a temper and held a grudge against anyone she disliked or hated. "I think that it's always his fault!" at the last word she jabbed her finger at Danny chest. "I mean we wouldn't have been late if he didn't always have to go fight ghosts! You just couldn't wait to play superhero could you?"

"Who cares what you think!" said Danny furious that Sam would say such a thing. "Do you think I ask for these powers?"

"Well I could have sworn tha-"

"You know what? It's bad enough fighting ghost witho-"

"UH-HUH! See? It's always about you! And we are just your little sidek-"

"You're both my best friends and I wou-"

"Friends? I don't know the meaning of that wo-"

"Oh will you just quit i-"

"Hey Tucker!" said Sam dragging the forgotten friend into the 'conversation'. "Don't you see a pattern?"

"A pattern?" sweated Tucker wanting to be anywhere but here right now. Where was Desiree when you needed her? His eyes flew all over the place. He looked anywhere except his friends directions. They were now standing up and it looked like any minute now the two would be on top on each other (not like that! _smacks Tucker. Tucker faints._ Those workout lessons sure come in handy sometimes.)

"Yeah, a pattern. See the way I see it. Danny is always fighting the ghosts and we always get the blame."

"What? That is so NOT tru-"

"Well it's true! I mean we are always the ones getting in trouble and you always go scott cle-"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THE STUFF YOU DO?"

"STOP IT! Sam that is not t-"

"DON'T MAKE ME GET OUT MY CHAINSAW!"

"What is going on here?" a loud familiar voice came from the doorway. Mr. Lancer entered the classroom with Dash, Valerie and Paulina in tow. All four of them stared at the sight ahead.

The sight was a strange and unbelievable one. Sam and Danny were both up and they looked ready to pounce on each other and fight. Tucker was right between them and was trying to push them apart. Sam hands were half way through pulling out something in her backpack. And Danny eyes had turned a bright vivid glowing green. His hands were glowing green but it quickly disappeared when he saw Mr. Lancer. The two fighting friends broke apart but still wore angry expressions on their faces.

"Looks like there's trouble in the lovebird's paradise." said Dash.

"I didn't know Dash had enough brain cells to come up with that." laughed Tucker relieved for once to see Mr. Lancer.

"Eww. Loser Love." said Paulina cringing and looking anywhere but the lovebirds.

"We are not- UGHH! Forget it." and with that being said Sam sat down defeated and mad.

Meanwhile Tucker could be found drooling over Valerie. He had somehow found a tux, flowers and a heart shape box of chocolate. Right now he was currently trying to serenade a certain ghost hunter.

"Oh Valerie! My Valerie I love you so dearly!" he sang (horribly). The rest of the group just looked on in horror." I just want to be wit-"

"Mr. Foley! Cease singing and bothering Miss. Gray." shouted Mr. Lancer.

"Please save my ear drums!"

"Foley you can't sing."

"At all or if his life depended on it?"

"That's it! Fenton, Manson, Foley, Gray, Baxter and Sanchez. I'm locking all of you in this room until 6 o'clock." said Mr. Lancer taking out a key and jabbing it into the keyhole. "There is no way you can exit this room. I'll see you six later."

And with that he closed the door behind him. The six students stared at the door with hungry expressions.

Silence filled the room.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Nothing.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

* * *

And now let the fun begin!

Hopefully this will become a successful story ...Who am I kidding? This story is going no where.

LaTeR!


	2. Random Rantings

**Author's Note/Beginning/Saying/waste of space/whatever the hell I need to say- **You know what? I think that this is going to become a great story! With more viewers coming each and every day I'm getting the confidence I need to go on!

: You know what? I think that this is going to become a great story! With more viewers coming each and every day I'm getting the confidence I need to go on! 

**Tucker-** (rushes in out of breath) bad news sPiRiT!

**Author-** It's eLeMeNt sPiRiT!

**Tucker-** (unchanged) whatever. Sam and Danny are going at it!

**Author-** Are they making out at last or are they fighting again?

**Tucker- **Hard to say. Sam was on top on Danny so I would say...both?

**Sam/Danny-** (comes into the room. very mad.) Tucker! Why did you push us into a closet together?

**Author-** You idiot! You're not allowed to do that before chapter 5! (small pause)Oops.

**Sam/Danny-** WTF?

**Author-** Never mind (uses special magical powers and a medallion stolen from Clockwork to change time).

**Tucker- **(rushes in out of breath) bad news sPiRiT!

**Author-** Let me guess. You locked both Sam and Danny in a closet and you were just about to say that they were going at it.

**Tucker-** Wow! Did you like go back in time or something?

**Author-** (sweats) Yes or something.

**Disclaimer-** No I do not own Danny Phantom. Now get out before I sent out the Box Ghost on you! (Box Ghost- I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE! Author- QUIET YOU!)

**Summary-** The Golden Trio and Dash, Valerie and Paulina are stuck in detention. What else do you do to waste time besides play Truth or Dare?

* * *

"So who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

Five pairs of eyes were currently fixed on Tucker. It was him that decided to ask the question that dared disturb the fabric of time and the universe as we know it. And now that everybody is staring at me I want to say: GO TO MY PROFILE TO SIGN THE PETITIONS AGAINST BANNING DANNY PHANTOM. Oh and I'm on drugs and on medications so it's okay that I'm acting weird.

"What the heck are you talking about Foley?" asked Dash wondering if there was a trick behind this.

"Wow! Somebody give him a medal! Dash actually managed to string together eight words and form a sentence! What amazing wonders will he do next?" said Sam faking a happy and cheerful voice; yet still keeping the sarcastic and meaning in the sentence. Danny was trying hard not to laugh but remembered that he and Sam were still fighting. Tucker and Valerie didn't even try to suppress their laughter. And Dash just glared at her.

"Shut up Manson!" said Paulina. "You know you are just jealous."

"Yes." Sam said her voice dripping with sarcasms. "I'm so jealous not being the highest on the stupid scale."

This time everyone except Dash and Paulina were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Just wait and see." growled Paulina.

"Is that a threat?" asked Tucker with interest.

"Didn't know you had enough IQ to say that. So how long did it take you to come up with that weak comment? The whole week or did you just got it off a bumper sticker?" stabbed Danny. Sam and Tucker were surprise at his sentence. They always thought that Danny would agree with Paulina since he did have a (not so secret) crush on her.

(Reminds you of someone doesn't it?)

"So Danny Truth or Dare?" asked Tucker once he wiped the tears coming from his eyes.

"What makes you think I'm playing." he snapped back.

"Hey I'm not playing if Mr. I-act-like-a-girl-before-her-period is playing." said Sam butting into the conversation. Danny actually growled at the comment.

"I'm playing." Valerie raised her hand. "There's nothing better to do. And stop being mean to Danny. At least he's not Miss. I-am-toally-in-love-with-my-best-friend-yet-I'm-too-afraid-to-admit-my-feelings."

"Take that back!" shouted Sam trying to hide the red blush that appeared on her face.

"Huh? Sam I never knew you liked Tucker." said Danny totally clueless about what they were talking about.

Everyone stared at Danny like as though he was a ghost or something. (Which he is but you would have no idea.)Sam tripped over her shoelace and landed on the floor. Tucker felled out of his seat and was staring at Danny with an open mouth. Paulina and Dash gave Danny stares of disbelief and Valerie tried her hardest not to yell at the denseness and stupidity.

"That is- just-wrong-Ughh! EWW!" said Tucker shivering at the thought.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" screamed Sam somehow she found a chainsaw and was waving it in Danny's face. She wore an expression of utter madness and rage. (think about those cartoon shows were the head is bigger than the body when the character is really mad.)"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT KIND OF CRACK ARE YOU SMOKING?"

"And where can I get some." wondered Dash. A quick slap from Paulina silenced him though." OWW!"

"Calm down women!" shouted Danny. His icy blue eyes were filled with fear. "What is wrong with y- OWW!"

Valerie threw another rock at Danny head. He couldn't dodge so the rock bounced off of his forehead. She smiled when she heard a small _ping_ sound.

"See there's nothing in there. He is really dense and stupid. His head is probably hollow like an empty soda can." she said knocking on Danny's noggin and everybody heard a small sound proving that there was nothing in Danny's head.

"Hey. Hey. Hey." he said waving Valerie away.

"So it's agreed? We are all playing Truth or Dare?"

"What makes you think I'm playing with you nerds?" asked Dash wondering how he got dragged into this mess.

"Or we can play 7 minutes in heaven." said Tucker raising his eyebrows at the ladies.

(See if you can guess who says these)

"I don't want to kiss a Goth!"

"That is like so totally gay and boring. Does anyone have a mirror?"

"What makes you think you can kiss me?"

"That's so-EWW-and-EWW. Ughh! Bad mental pictures."

"WOW! That is SO mature."

Valerie signed and pointed to the clock. It was currently 3:10."Okay we are stuck here for three hours. So let's just play Truth or Dare because there is nothing better to do. And is you don't agree then face my wrath!"

There were five voices saying "Fine" and "Okay."

Suddenly Sam had an idea. "Why don't we play Truth, Dare, Double Dare or Bet?"

"What's that?"

"Okay so Truth and Dare is just normal Truth and Dare. But there is other opinion you can choose: Double Dare. It's perfect for revenge or to get back at someone. See you can choose someone to take a Dare with you and that person HAS to follow the dare with you no matter what. They have no say in the matter. Or you can take two dares at once. Then when it's your turn you can choose two people to ask 'Truth, Dare, Double Dare '."

"If you refuse to do your choice then you can do Bet. Basically everyone comes together and give you two dares, truth, whatever. If you refuse your first choice then you automatically have to do your second choice. So it all depends on your luck and taking Bet is a big risk."

"Okay so let's play!"

"I pity the fool that gets pick first!" shouted Tucker. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

"Ugh Tucker?" questioned Paulina.

"Yes my dear Paulina?"

"Why the hell did you just say that?" she asked.

"..." Suddenly Tucker wrote something on his hand and spoke like as though nothing strange had happened a minute ago. "Okay I'm thinking of a number between 700 and infinity. Whoever guesses it correctly goes first."

"Ohh! Ohh! I know!" Dash raised his hand like a preschooler. "Is it 1743?

"Nope."

"Aww come on Tucker." signed Danny. "What is it? 1744?"

Tucker just stared at Danny with wide owl like eyes. "How did you know?"

With that being said he showed Danny his hand. Written on Tucker's hand was the number 1744.

"Okay that was random (and pretty stupid) but I still get to go first. So my first victim is..." ending here he paused and began laughing dramatically.

"Danny get on with it already!" said Sam waving the chainsaw as a threat in front of his face.

With a pout on his face Danny spoke. Then it turned into a smirk.

"Sam Truth, Dare or Double Dare?"

* * *

And let the utter madness and stupid ness begin! 

Well there you have it I updated! A lot of people must really like this story so I'm going to finish this no matter what! It is so sad that spring break is over. Okay so I need your help. If anyone has any insane crazy ideas for this story or if they want anything to happen to their favorite character then review and tell me. I might put it in this story but we'll see.

GO TO MY PROFILE AND SIGN THE "SAVE DANNY PHANTOM" PETITIONS!

Thanks to all my reviewers! Yes I am partly insane but no one needs to know that.

Remember the (See if you can guess who says these)? I'll be giving a cookie (or a review) to the correct answers!

Oh yeah. This story is going to be a S.A.D story. S.A.D. means it's going to be a **S**am **and** **D**anny story. I'm a S.A.D fan forever!

You didn't hear the last of me yet!

LaTeR!


	3. Unrelated Topics

**Author's Note-** IT'S THE END OFSPRING BREAK! School, homework, nagging teachers and nothing to do. I'm as bored as hell. I swear that I lost half of my IQ in the last two days. (gasps) NO! And the final exams are coming!

WHY IS LIFE OF CRUEL?

_sudden mood change. _I can't believe how many people reviewed!_ squeals. grabs Tucker and starts choking him in a bear hug._20 reviews! Well that's what I saw the last time I checked. And it's growing and growing! A LOT of people must really like this fic. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING ME HAPPY!

**Tucker**_-_ Can't- _deep breath-_ breathe! Losing air _-growing blue-_ quickly.

**Sam-** Ughh. eLeMeNt sPiRiT?

**Author-** Can't you see I'm celebrating?

**Danny-** But sPiRiT._ points to the blue faced Tucker._

**Author-** Don't you DARE disturb me when I'm celebrating.

**Sam-**_looks at Danny_ Shall we?

**Danny/Sam-** eLeMeNt sPiRiT! GUESS WHAT? WE ARE GOING OUT!

**Author-** _starry eyes_ YAY! _lets go of Tucker and grab Sam dragging her out of the room._ Just wait until you see the dress I have for your wedding! Oh yeah and can I be your maid of honor? And can you name your first daughter Anna?

**Sam-** What? NOOO! Danny (my knight in shining honor) come save me!

**Danny-** _trying to bring Tucker back to life_ Hold on Sam! _falls into a trap._ Since when was that there?

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Danny Phantom. Now get out before I turn this into a D.A.V. A Danny And Valerie story. (NOOOOOOOOOO!)

**Summary-** Just read the freaking story.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Unrelated Topics**

"Sam Truth, Dare or Double Dare?"

Whatever Sam was expecting it wasn't this. She was stuck. If she choose Truth then everyone will know her feeling for a certain halfa (Author- a very sexy halfa Sam- Don't you dare steal my man! Author- _points to a random white hair guy_ He's sexy enough for me.) If she choose Dare then the except thing will happen to her. Double Dare was out of the question. Tucker would tell them that they would have to kiss. She could take her chance with Bet but the chance were against her.

'WHY GOD? WHY DO YOU HATE ME? HAVEN'T I SUFFERED ENOUGH ALREADY?' she screamed in her mind.

"Truth" she said. She hoped that nothing bad would happen that would reveal her feelings for Danny. All hope were crushed when she saw Danny smirk.

"What did Valerie mean when she said that you are in love with your best friend?"

Pure silence filled the room.

All eyes were focused on her now. Tucker stared at her, Valerie interest was perked and Dash and Paulina looked at her like as thought hey were expecting something. She could feel her face heat up and turn red, her heart was jumping every where in her body.

"Ughh...well...Danny...I just-" looking for an excuse she caught sight of Paulina's mirror. Her face was brick red and she looked flustered. Her eyes soared anywhere for an excuse. Then she looked in Danny's icy blue eyes.

His eyes reflected what she was feeling: pure love. She was so caught up in the ocean of blueness and the emotions and feelings in her wanted out. She opened her mouth ready to tell him her feelings even though she knew she was going to be heartbroken. (Not true). She was just going to spill everything to him and she won't leave a single detail out.

Suddenly she fell off her chair.

She groaned and lean back only to slip and bang her head against the side of her desk. Sam was fading into the darkness. She saw Danny and Tucker faces before blanketing out. _THANK YOU GOD. I promise that I will start wearing pink and become more cheery and happier. I'll also stop blaming Danny and start using violence. she_ thought before falling into unconsciousness.

Everybody stared.

(Sam- NOOOOOOOOOO! Danny- That was stupid. sPiRiT you are running out of ideas. Author- What? _holding a tub of ice cream and video games. _Danny- never mind.)

"Sam?" asked Danny peering interest into her face.

"Give her some room." with that being said Paulina pushed Danny aside and checked for Sam's pulse.

"Well that was interesting" said Valerie surprise at what happened.

"But she-" sob "Was so close to admitting her feelings." cried Tucker. He still couldn't get over how close Sam was to saying that she liked Danny.

"Yo. Is she alright?" asked Dash looking over Danny's shoulder and stared at the Goth.

Suddenly a hand shove him away. Dash and the others stared in shock as Danny held up a fist and wore an expression of anger.

"Why would you care? What did she ever do to help you?" he asked in a bitter voice. If you looked closely enough you could see small trails of wet tears rolling down her face. Tucker stared and started wondering if Danny had feelings for Sam as well. Sure he was a little shock that Sam had that fall but Danny was way across the line of over reacting.

"That's it! I will ri-"

"Ahh. Loser Boy and Nerd Freak?" asked Paulina looking up from her position.

"Yeah?" they asked. They were used to being called those names and it had stuck onto them.

"Your Gothly friend is okay. But she'll be out for awhile. Now can someone like tell me if there is like a zip on my forehead or something." asked Paulina. But Tucker and Danny paid no attention to her as Danny lifted Sam's head onto his lap and sat down Indian style. Tucker also sat down glancing at Sam randomly throwing concerns looks in her directions.

"Umm guys? I know you friend is like in a coma and all that-"

"Whoa. Paulina you have got to go out more. Sam is unconsciousness." stated Valerie like it was the simplest thing in the whole world.

"Yo Gray. It doesn't really matter."

"What ever. She's still knocked out and there's not really a difference."

"Yes there is." spoke Danny. "If you say she's in a coma again then I will kill you." He pointed to Sam's chainsaw which was lying next to Sam's head. He wore an expression on his face that made it clear that he wasn't kidding around. Tucker could swear that Danny's eyes were turning into a glowing green.

Silence.

Pauina laughed nervously. (Rule #2- NEVER EVER piss off Danny.) "Anyway can we like play Truth or Dare now?"

"Yeah Danny it's still your turn." pointed Valerie.

"But Sam wa-"

"Dash. In case you haven't noticed she is in no condition to speak." Tucker rolled his eyes

at the stupid ness.

"Fenton go already."

"Hold on." suddenly Danny smirked and a glint of evil showed in his eyes.

"Dash Truth, Dare or Double Dare?"

"Dare! I'm not afraid of you!" Dash had no idea with what he was going against.

"I dare you to throw away Paulina's mirror."

Before anyone could move Dash ran and yanked the prized possession out of the Hispanic beauty hands. Using his football practice he chucked the mirror out of the window. Everyone's eyes followed the small disk as it made its way through the air traveling at high speeds. Dash smirked when he heard the mirror shattered into a million little pieces on the hard sidewalk.

"NOOOOOOOO!" the Hispanic girl ran towards the window perhaps in a desperate attempt to save the item she loved more than life itself.

"Hey. I'm good" said Dash praising himself for doing the dare. His little celebrating was interrupted though by Tucker.

"Dash you do know that breaking a mirror means 7 years of bad luck, don't you?"

However Dash never had a chance to answer the question. Because in the next moment Paulina jumped on the football star. She had a look of utter rage (like Sam in the last chapter) and began hitting Dash. Everybody looked on as she began beating up Dash.

"I loved" whack "that mirror!" smack "It was very" punch "SPECIAL TO ME!" she screamed.

"Yep. The first year of bad luck is always the hardest. The seventh year is also hard. That is if you make it as far." said Valerie with an amused smile on her face.

"Dude you're getting beaten by a GIRL!" laughed Tucker.

"You have a problem with that?" asked Valerie.

"No." he laughed nervously and moved as far away from the ghost/boy hunter as he could.

When everything finally settled down Dash was standing up with a broken arm and scratches all over his face. He had a black eye and his whole face was bleeding. Paulina had a bloody nose and was breathing heavily.

"Ughh! BLODD!" she screamed.

"Blodd?" asked Danny. He smiled at the pain that she was in. _That's what happens when you insult Sam! _he thought.

"Sdut up Fendton!" said Paulina who couldn't really speak since she was bleeding. "I dook like da dess." (lolz)

Everybody began laughing.

"SDUT UP! All dof you are dso MEAN!" she cried. Then she saw the blood staining her clothes. "NOOO! My dabuslous dlothes! Dash I'm dreaking up with dou! It's all dour dault."

"Women it's so not Dour's fault" said Dash pulling out a teddy bear out of his bag. The he started hugging 'Dour' and cuddling with it. (bad mental image)

"MY EYES!"

"Disturbing. Very disturbing."

"..." twitch. "..." twitch.

"Hey Dash (who got beaten up by a girl) Baxter! It's your turn!" said Valerie smiling all the same at the condition he was in.

"Fine! Dweeb Truth, Dare, or Double Dare?"

"Dare!" answered Tucker happy for once to do something.

"I dare you to kiss Valerie."

"WHAT? No way in hell is h-" she was silenced off when Tucker planted his lips on hers. She wanted to scream how wrong it was but she couldn't. She closed her eyes and kissed him back with everything she had.

One minute passed.

Two.

Three.

Five.

"MY EYES!" screamed Danny. He just couldn't handle the pressure any longer. His best friend and the ghost hunter was kissing each other! There HAS to be a law that says that could NEVER happen.

The couple broke apart and blushed heavily. Tucker and Valerie were still looking at each other they had red patches on their cheeks. Something had occur during that not-so-simple-kiss. But neither of them were speaking anytime soon (unless Danny overshadows one of them). Dash cheered and wooed them while Paulina was still trying to stop the bleeding.

"God." said Paulina rubbing her eyes. "If you dre dgoing to make dout then do in dnother room or domething. Dry that dloset" she said pointing to the closet in the back.

"Danny Truth, Dare or Double Dare?" asked Tucker ignoring the last comment.

"Double Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Sam."

* * *

What did you think? I wanted to try something romantic but as you can see I couldn't help ruining it. What is going to happen next? Will feeling emerged between Danny and Sam? (Well duh!)

That you all to my reviewers and helper. (Sam, Danny and Tucker Thank you so much!)

**Tucker-**What do we get?

**Author-** What do you mean?

**Tucker-** Our payment of course.

**Author-** Ughh. Tucker I don't know how to break this to you but you're not getting paid. Tucker? TUCKER!

**Sam-** _points to a fainted Tucker._ He fainted.

**Danny-** No really? Hey it's quiet in here!

**Fanficaholic/ AirGirl Phantom-** YAY! You figured it out. Have a cookie. _shows them a cookie. _No! Have a CAKE! _miles of cakes._

**Darkness Ghost-** I LOVED the bloody nose idea. I hope you liked this. I'm really busy with a lot things but I still have time for this fic!

Sorry that I had Sam faint.

Sorry this fic seems so rushed.

GO TO MY PROFILE AND SIGN THE 'SAVE DANNY PHANTOM' PETITIONS!

I'll give someone an-all-you-can-eat-pass to an ice cream buffet if you know what Paulina said during her bloody nose.

My next story- The Mother's Day Massacre.

This chapter was re-edit becuase I uploaded the un-edit version of it first. Sorry!

**LaTeR!**


	4. New Feelings

**Author's Note/ Domain/ Everything in under her control-** _staring into space..._

**Danny-** Hello! sPiRiT are you listening to me? _waves hand in front of her face. _

**Tucker-** _comes into the room from no where._ Danny? What are you doing and what is wrong with her?

**Danny-** I have no idea.

**Tucker-** _Looks at Danny. holds a kit of do-it-yourself-hair-dye._

**Danny- **_looks at Tucker. holds whipped cream, permanent marker, peanut butter, and ice cream._

**Sam-**_ comes in._ Guys I have been lo- GUYS!

**Danny/Tucker-**_hides stuff behind their back._

**Sam- **And after sPiRiT just got her report card!

**Danny/Tucker-** _glance at each other_. Was her grade really that bad?

**Sam-** Let's just say that it was really great of her parents to even think about letting her near a computer. Luck to even live.

**Author-** _whimpers._ I got a-

**Disclaimer-** I don't earn Danny Phantom. Otherwise Paulina would have burn in Hell already. (That is the understatement of the year.)

**Summary-** There's the story, just read it.

* * *

Chapter Four- New Feelings

"I dare you to kiss Sam."

Time stopped.

That was what Danny thought had happened when Tucker had uttered those (forbidden and sacred) words. He swore that the clock on the wall had stopped ticking. Well that's what he thought had happened. Everybody was staring at him with different levels of shock and wonder. Tucker was looking amused while Dash and Pualina looked on with curiously. Valerie had turned a delicate shade of green.

He was so going to kill Tucker for this.

Danny could feel his face heat up and Sam slowly moved in his lap. Everybody froze and looked at the Goth. Sam had a look of discomfort on her face and started to stir in her 'sleep'. No body moved an inch but that only lasted for a few minutes before she felled back into Danny's lap. He was relieved to see that she was still sleeping.

Tucker let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Glancing at his friend he smirked.

"Hey Danny? Are you going to kiss her already or not?"

"I wonder if Sam will forgive me for using her chainsaw to kill our friend?" reported Danny.

"Maybe if you give her a kiss she wouldn't mind." snapped Tucker.

Danny wondered for awhile about what he could do. There was nothing else to do expect go on with the dare. But think about what will happen! He couldn't choose Bet because Tucker would just find another loop hole and have him kiss Sam anyway. Not that he didn't want to kiss Sam. I mean- Sam was his best friends and he wondered for a bit thinking what life would be if he and the Goth were more than just friends. He fought to keep the red blush away from his face. The disturbing and nasty images refused to leave his head.

Sam Fenton. I could definitely imagine that.

And I could definitely imagine us doing THAT.

Wait...

Oh My God.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Danny suddenly understood everything. The Clueless factor, the longing stares, hand holding, FOR GOD SAKE THE FAKE OUT MAKE OUT! He was in love with his best friend. (**Tucker-** Danny I'm sorry bu- **Author-** NOT LIKE THAT!)

How could he not notice it before?

It was just right in his face the whole time. And he never realize it before.

Maybe because he was just scared about the future.

Tucker stared at his raven haired friend; Danny's icy blue eyes were lost. He wondered for a while if his dare was too harsh. Nah. If Danny wasn't going to admit his feelings for his friend now, then there might never be another chance.

Valerie felt a strange rush of anger when Tucker first said those words. It was the same feeling when dealing with Danny Phantom and other ghosts. But instead of destroying ghosts she felt a strange desire to take out her gun and shoot Tucker.

(**Tucker-** Spare my wonderfully beau- **Author-** Don't make me throw up.)

She could actually see a hole in Tucker's head cause by her weapon. Her anger was boiling and there was nothing on Earth (or in the Ghost Zone) that would cool her down. _Danny's MINE! THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS! Danny can't you realized that I still love you? I loved you all this time. Tucker you stupid idiot! Why did you have to say that? If Danny does do this Dare then my chances are ruined! Thank God Danny's very clueless. He can't realize that Sam loves him. He just can't. _

He just can't.

Paulina was difference about this Dare. Instead she choose a look of surprise to mask her feelings. She knew that Sam was in love with Danny for awhile, it was so obvious to the world. But then again...There was this weird pang in her heart... as though she had feelings for a certain raven hair kid. _Paulina what is wrong with you! _she scowled. _That loser Danny is such a loser! Besides I'm a slut and I'm proud of it!_

Dash tried his hardest not to smile. _I could use this as blackmail against Fenton. _he thought, remembering the teddy bear collection falling out of his locker. Fenton was the only one that went upstairs so he must had some connection to the incident. (I believe that there HAS to be something in that hollow empty space of his. ... Nah.)

"I hate you."

With that being said Danny lowered his mouth to Sam's level. And kissed her.

At that very moment Sam was waking up from her coma just in time to witness it.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise. Wide open. She knew what was happening but she just couldn't believe it. Or rather, she wouldn't let herself fall in love with him all over again. Yet why was he doing this? And to her of all people? Feelings and realization came to her mind too quickly and there was no time to sort out one thought from the next. Her brain just melted into a rumpled mess of disbelief and happiness.

A soft part of feathery light wings were rested on her lips. She licked them and found that they tasted like sugar and happiness mixed together into an addicting mixture. She moaned at the sweetness of the mixture. It penetrated into her mind and a strange feeling began to fill her body starting from her heart. Sam realized that she was in someone's lap. A very comfortable lap. A pair of strong arms were wrapped around her waist pulling her into the kiss. She could feel the muscles hidden by the cloth of his shirt and the well toned six packs on his chest.

Those ghosts hunting sessions sure does his body good.

This time she didn't blame herself for thinking about that last thought. Instead San kissed Danny back with everything she got savoring the sweetness of the kiss while she still could.

Danny was surprised when Sam started to move beneath him. He didn't realize that she had woken and was literally taken back when she started to kiss back. However he liked the feel of this. His arm tighten around her waist and he started to make the best of the situation.

click. click.

"Danny could you turn the other way? Sam put some more action into it!"

click.

"TUCKER!"

"What?"

Danny and Sam quickly pulled back from each other causing Sam to fall out of Danny's lap. Both looked like they had just made-out with each other. (**Author-** Tucker. Step away from the keyboard. **Tucker-** No one loves me! **Author-** Lovebirds. Tackle him. **Danny/Sam**- _flies and tackles Tucker to the ground. starts punching him._)

Valerie stared at the new couple. Her left eye was twitching madly but no one saw that. Her heart felt like it was tore in half and then shattered into a million of little pieces by someone, then scattered into the non-existing wind of the Ghost Zone. _Danny... Guess we were never meant for each other. Who am I kidding? Sam Manson. You will pay._

"Awesome! Now I have blackmail!" said Dash holding up a camera.

"Me too!" said Tucker.

"Alright!" they slapped each other with a high five.

Paulina stared that the couple for a long time. Her mind was just a mess of different thoughts; she couldn't even begin to sort out the different feelings inside of her. Finally she could only find one sentence that described her feelings perfectly.

"Eww... Loser Love!"

(At first I thought about making Paulina fall in love with Danny. But then I was like- Nah. After reading a fic. Well its better you don't know. **Danny-** No one loves me!)

Meanwhile Sam and Danny were looking directly into each other's eyes. Warm lavender met icy blue. Sparks could be seen sprouting from their stare. All in all they looked like the perfect couple.

"Hey Danny?" asked Tucker, making the two lovebirds wretch their glaze away from each other. "Ready to finish your Double Dare?"

"Tucker you better no-"

"I Dare you to tell Sam your feelings."

Silence filled the room.

Utter silence.

Dash had a look of glee. His hands were clutched around his camera, unfortunately it wasn't a camcorder. _Where's a tape recorder when you need one? Fenton's about to 'fess up to Goth girl._

"What feelings?" asked Sam.

"Well." started Danny, "Sam don't misunderstand me. I mean I really like you as a friend, and you had always supported me. Okay... see I had always been you friend. I mean your best friend. Ugh... Well lately I've been-"

"-having feelings for you?" finished Sam.

"Yeah" it was an interesting site at how red Danny was getting. Paulina could count out 45 different shadings of red on his face alone. "And I really like you. And I think-"

"-I love you." finished Sam. She reached up and kissed him. It was long and sweet. Then she pulled away and looked him right in his eye.

"Me too."

Another sweet kiss was witnessed.

"Hey if you get married can I be your best man? No the godfather of your first child! We can name him Tucker! Or Tucker Jr."

"Or I can manhandle you for life."

* * *

**Author-** s_hows report card._

**Tucker/Danny-** What's wrong with it?

**Author-** I got an 88 in Math!

**Tucker/Danny-** _blink._ So?

**Author-** I never got lower then a 90 in my entire life!

**Tucker-** Goody Two Shoes!

**Danny-** What kind of monster are you?

**Author-** Want me to kill you?

_Fanficaholic/AirGirl Phantom/Stella Spectrum/katiespark_s_-_ congrats you got it right! I'll ship the passes later.

I am so sorry that it took me that long to update. I promise that my next update will be much faster.

Hope you enjoy this!

**LaTeR!**


	5. Insane Happenings

**Author Notes/ Quote of the Day/ Internal writing space- **Life is too short to be wasted upon. Sir Isaac Newton created the three laws of Motion. Area is length times width. Volume is length times width times heights. Naruto looks so cool his Sexy no Jutsu form.

**Sam-** _looking in the phone book._ Poor sPiRiT.

**Danny-** _searching on the Internet._ Poor sPiRiT? What do you mean? It's not her fault she's like this.

**Tucker-** _Jolting down what she says on a notepad._ How did she get like this anyhow?

**Sam-** Don't you know?

**Tucker-** Well I heard that she had a mental break down when she realized that she couldn't marry me. Oh yeah! The Tuckerster still has his charms.

**Danny-** _smacks his head._ What charms? Are you talking about the Lucky Charms cereal again?

**Sam-** _sighs._ sPiRiT had a mental break down under stress.

**Tucker-** _blank look._ What stress? She's always slacking off.

**Sam-** She had to do five essay projects, and they each had to be six pages each. All of her final exams are next week and then there were those long term project that she forgot to do. Also she was supposed to be helping in a play that was opening in the summer. However they had some incidents and the play is two weeks away. And she also has a ton of other stuff she has to do.

**Tucker-** At least what she is saying is educational.

**Author-** Tucker likes to crossdress.

**Tucker-** Don't listen to her! She lies! SHE LIES! SHE LIES!

**Sam/Danny-** _glance at each other._

**Disclaimer-** This disclaimer report was brought to you by Danny Fenton. sPiRiT does not own Danny Phantom otherwise I'll be in a mental break down.

**Summary-** There's the long awaited story.

* * *

Insane Happenings

Sam and Danny announcement that they were dating did not mean that everyone was happy.

Sure, Tucker was overexcited that his friends finally hooked up after countless episodes and oblivious feelings. He was also glad that he managed to get a few pictures of Danny and Sam kissing. Thank God for blackmail oh yeah! Underneath the cyber tech and PDA obsessed boy, there was the evil Tucker that had millions of plans of world conquest and getting Sam and Danny together. Since the latter was already done he was going to have to focus on...

...but that's another story. Anyway Tucker was overjoyed that his friends had finally 'hitched'. There was however...that small and guilty feeling of _doubt _that threatens to ruin his life. Tucker knew that Danny and Sam would never dare dream about abandoning him. But right now he could feel himself slip from the strong friendship that he had so dearly shared with his friends. How long will it be before his is completely out of the picture?

Even though he forced himself not to think about it...there was that feeling...

Valerie was steaming mad. When she found out her father was broke she was devastated beyond measures. She then was thankful for that experience, but the memory still brought back that feeling to be recognized. When she found out that the person that ruined her life was a ghost, she hated ghost even more. Her hatred was the thing that turned her into a ghost hunter, for she couldn't rest knowing ghosts walked the Earth.

Then came Danny, she found out that he was kind, understand, and just so darn cute. When they started dating she couldn't care less about hunting ghosts anymore. During that short amount of time there was a sense of peace and understanding. Then that interfering ghost kid had to butt in and ruin her life once again! She didn't want to hurt Danny so she broke up with him.

But there was this feeling inside of her. She made a second promise that day. When Danny Phantom was gone, then maybe there would be another chance with Danny. Until today that dream was the only thing that kept her going on in life. Then Fate had to interfere and brought Danny and Sam together. That had shattered her heart and she could see the ghost kid's face leering at her. As though he had something to do with this.

Sam Manson you are going to PAY! she thought. _I don't care if you are his friend. You don't deserve Danny at all. Why should you date him? You didn't have to suffer like I did, the fact is I almost considered you a friend..._

she thought. 

And Dash and Paulina?

Hell I wouldn't care less what they thought!

Oh yeah... They don't think. That is the ultimate price for fame and popularity- you trade your brains in for them.

Sad how life is so cruel. Isn't it?

* * *

"Guys do you think the clock is broken?" asked Danny glancing at the clock. Sam rested her head in the crook of Danny's neck. 

"That's not the only thing that's going to be broken." stated a muttering Valerie. Her left eye was twitching madly and her hands reflexively turned into fists.

"No. Why did you ask?" asked Tucker glancing around him. His brain was still lost somewhere in deep thought.

"It took us an hour and a half to play Truth or Dare."

Sure enough the hands on the clock showed that there was still another hour and half before Mr. Lancer would come and unlock there door to their freedom. The six students had the same thought going through their heads. There was NO way on Earth, or even in the ghost zone, were they going to spend the rest of the day playing Truth or Dare.

I mean, sure getting Sam and Danny together was pretty great and all that, but...

**1.** Paulina was now currently fixing the 'disfigurement' done on her nose.

**2.** Dash just got beaten up by a girl/ cheerleader/ his girlfriend, and is currently sporting a broken wrist.

**3. **Tucker is now suffering from loneliness and doesn't want to be abandoned.

**4.** Valerie is cursing Sam's existence and hates life itself. Oh yeah she also shared saliva with a freak (**Tucker**- Don't you dare disfigure my manly image.)

Isn't it nice to know that insanity is just a Truth or Dare away?

... Never mind.

A cyber- tech geek then grinned so brightly that everyone was blinded for a few seconds. The other five people were now wearing sunglasses and Paulina's sun block. "I have an awesome idea! And this game is just perfect!"

"Well don't leave just in the dark." said Sam sporting a pair of sunglasses to block out the radiating light of Tucker's smile.

"Okay so I was online the other day with a couple of chat buddies. They know me and I know them so we were pretty close, and we were playing this game. See you are in an life endangering situation, like let's say there is a hurricane coming, and you have to decide what five things you want to take with you."

"Sounds fun." said Valerie, Sam and Paulina.

"What kind of lame game is this?" asked Dash, looking bored and annoyed. Sam waved her chainsaw towards Dash's direction. "And why haven't I thought of this before?"

"Because your brain lacks the capacity to understand things like this." said Danny.

"Are you insulting me?" wondered Dash.

Tucker couldn't help but roll on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Okay Paulina." he said wiping the tears out of his face. "You start."

"Sure you got the IQs to remember what your house look like?" Sam smirked.

Paulina ignored Sam and wondered for a second before answering-

* * *

What the hell is wrong with me! 

I can't seem to understand anything anymore and all I think about is school and stuff. I hate how the finals are coming so quickly. Also I have to take summer school now and don't really have time for anything else.

Arggh! Also, the unexpected writers block had finally hit me! I thought I was doing okay until all this had to happen AT THE SAME TIME!

I hate my life.

Faints from lack of sleep.

Tucker and Danny appear out of nowhere.

You heard her! Now she needs YOUR help and YOUR ideas!

You heard them! I need some new ideas to this story if I'm ever going to make it! So click on the little button on the left corner, a little bit downers and send me your ideas. I'm willing to take anything!I'll make sure to copyright them with trademarks and all that.

HELP ME!

This chapter wasn't funny at all. NOO! I'm losing my author-ish touch.

LaTeR!


	6. Love Sickness

**Author's Notes/ Eternal Resting Place/ Mass Production of Chocolate Chip Cookies-** Okay well...It has been a long time since I have been here. Firstly, I want to say-

I AM SO SORRY! I AM SO SORRY! I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

I know that I hadn't updated in a million year (it was actually one month, one week, six hours and forty five minutes.) but I begged you to understand my delay. I'm really sorry that I hadn't update for forever. I feel like I had let down my readers. I had a lot of things to do. I just want to thank everyone that had stuck with this story for all this time.

**Tucker-** That is why I brought you a ticket to the mental hospital for your birthday.

**Author-** Gee thanks. I feel so loved!

**Tucker-** Just admit that you love me!

**Author-** Sam? _Her eyes are twitching madly._

**Sam-** _looks up from her make-out with Danny. _Yeah what do you want?

**Author-** Can I borrow your chainsaw?

**Sam-** Yeah sure, here. _tosses her the chainsaw._

**Danny-** Sam... _pulls her back down. _More. 

**Author-** Bad images. _uses chainsaw._ Metal beats techno geek any day! Let's figure out how many scars you'll have when I'm through.

**Tucker-** NOOOO! _runs away as fast as he can (I don't own the gingerbread man) that rhymed! I'm a poet and I always knew it!_

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Danny Phantom. I am not the reason why it is getting cancel (mob appears). I am not the reason why there has been no new Danny Phantom episode for awhile. I AM the reason why Tucker now cross dress!

**Summary-** I have been doing this for at least three months!

**

* * *

**

"Okay. So here is my list of what I'll bring." said Paulina.

"Number One- all my 53 credit cards.

Number Two- my custom-made all natural skin care products.

Number Three- my shrine of Danny Phantom.

Number Four- a really cute boy that looks like Danny Phantom.

And Number Five-"

"What could it be?" asked Danny looking a little bored. "Your cheerleader outfit? A package of teen magazine? Your important mole remover to get that mole off your face?"

"Where's the mole?" screamed Paulina taking out her mirror and checking her face.

"No her last items a mirror!"

"Her Number Five is a package of condoms." stated Sam. Everyone busted out laughing, expect Paulina who glared angrily at her. However she had no comeback to yell at the Goth. Instead Paulina smiled and said-

"My Number Five is the evidence that Danny Phantom kissed ME! A lock of his hair!"

And with that Paulina opened a locket she kept in her pocket. Everybody gathered to look at it. In the middle was a small lock of pure white hair. It was glowing a little, from the sunlight or the fact that it was GHOST hair, they didn't know. The lock of hair was barely four inches long and was a little faded.

Silence filled the room.

Pure silence.

Tucker burst out laughing. "Oh my God! You have got to be kidding me! That's your evidence? Looks like fake fur."

Dash grunted a little no seeing what a big deal it was. "I don't see what the big deal is. I have girly hair too."

Valerie growled. What did they see in him anyway? "Gee, why don't you just hang it over to me and let me clone you a Danny Phantom?"

Danny glanced at Sam sending her an 'i-didn't-do-it'. "Very interesting." (coughing _desperate_ coughing)

Sam stared at the girl. Was she serious? "Congratulations Paulina you had reached a whole new level of obsession."

"Okay Tucker it's your turn." said Valerie once the laughter.

Tucker's List-

"Alright then. My #1- my PDAs.

#2- Fenton Thermos.

#3- My collection of Valerie related things, which I am PROUD to admit!

#4- The year old packs of Nasty Burgers Meal that I have hidden under my bed. They are still good.

And #5- all the blackmail stuff I have about Danny/Sam." said Tucker not looking ashamed for even a second. Everybody stared at him.

"Why would you need a Thermos?" asked Dash.

"For soup?" Tucker said. Valerie looked a little green at his Number 3. Paulina looked a little interested at his list. Sam was getting her chainsaw out of her backpack and Danny was trying to stop her.

"I'm sure he didn't mean his Number five Sam."

"He better not." she growled sliding into his lap. Valerie saw her doing this and let a tear slide down her face, before putting her mask back on. _Oh you are so going to pay for this Sam! DANNY IS MINE!_

"Hey Valerie" shouted Dash. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah you're looking a little bit red." replied Tucker. Valerie waved her hand to block her face.

"I'm perfectly fine. Thank You very much." she spat out the last sentence. The others looked at each other and shrugged.

"Danny it's your turn for this stupid list."

"Fine. #1- Fenton Thermo.

#2- my model of a spaceship.

#3- my collection of Sam." Sam blushed at this statement; everyone rolled their eyes (Valerie was pulling the ghost hunting gun out of her backpack.)

#4- the laptop that I got from Tucker.

And #5- my collection of Naruto! All 212 items! (I actually have all this stuff in my room.)"

Everyone rolled their eyes at the last thing in his list. This was Danny Fenton they were talking about. The outcast of the school along with Tucker and Sam. He was also public Enemy Number One, Danny Phantom, but no one needs to know that.

"And my #6 would be the year old ramen under my bed." added Danny after a few minutes of silence.

"Alright! You too?" asked Tucker, the friends slapped each other a high five. "Yosh!" they shouted. Their arms were around each other shoulders and they were making the victory sign.

"Guys this is boring." said Sam. "Got anything better to do?"

"Yeah I'm pretty bored myself." stated Dash.

"I know. I know!" shouted Paulina. "How about we play Spin-the-Bottle? Oh! If only Danny Phantom was here right now. Then I could kiss him and we could marry each other!"

A few rounds of 'slut' 'desperate' and 'stupid' went around the room. However the Hispanic girl was too busy day-dreaming about Phantom to even hear about the comments people were saying about her.

"We can play I Had Never." said Danny.

"What's that?" asked Valerie. Danny looked at her and Valerie blush a little, this bit of action did not go un-noticed by Sam or Tucker.

"One person says something they had never done. Like I had never 'gone deep-sea diving'. And if someone else already did that then they would have to drink beer or something like that. However we are all under-age. So I guess we can all remove one article of clothing. We can stop if something gets too revealing."

"Alright then. I guess we could do that." said Dash.

"How about I start us off?" said Tucker "I had never dated a Goth before."

Danny glared at Tucker who looked away from his friend. He was so going to pay! Danny frowned and took off the shoelace from his left shoe. Sam blush a ruby red, and Danny reached for her hand. They came to an understanding without words. Valerie felt sick and Dash was ready to gag. Tucker laughed.

"That's not good enough!"

"Alright then! Take my left shoe." said Danny removing his shoe off. His left sock had a small hole at the end.

"My turn!" shouted Paulina.

"I had never spent a whole hour without any make up on!"

The rest sighed and remove one article of clothing. Danny took off his right shoe, Sam's hair tie, Tucker's left shoe, Valerie's headband, and Dash's jacket. Danny stared at Sam. She looked a lot prettier with her hair flowing freely around her shoulders. Sam blushed at the attention and went ahead with her turn.

"I had never tried to see if I can eat 30 Nasty Burgers in less than five minutes." said Sam.

Un-surprisingly only the boys growled and removed their clothing. (Danny's belt, Tucker's hat and Dash's right shoe.)

"I hate ultra clean vegetarians." said Dash. Sam turned her head at the insult and shouted-

"What was that?" she had out her chainsaw (yet again) and it moved closer to Dash with every second.

"NOTHING!" screaming like a little girl, Dash buried his head into his discarded jacket.

"Why do you even date him?" asked Valerie to a freaked out Paulina.

"Because he's a good kisser." she answered back. "Also I can pretend he's Danny Phantom! Oh my dearest Phantom, he's very shy but he is a sex god!"

"Obsession has met its match, Paulina Phantom." said Tucker "Now there's a headline you wanna read."

Everyone burst out laughing again. Today was 'pick on a slut' day so it didn't matter anyway.

"I have feelings you know!" she shouted.

"Buried under two feet of make-up." said Danny brining up another wave of laughter.

"Let's just finish."

"Alright Dash it's your turn."

"Fine. I had never fought ghosts with Danny Phantom before."

_Lair, lair pants on fire._ thought Danny shooting an ecto-blast at Dash's butt. No one noticed him doing that, Dash tried his best to put his butt out.

"IT BURNS! WHO DID THAT?" asked Dash his eyes rounded on Danny. "FENTON!"

"I did nothing!" Dash growled and sat back down with a hole in his pants.

This time only Valerie, Tucker, Sam and Danny took off their clothes. Danny figured that since he was Danny Phantom it didn't really matter. Danny's right sock, Tucker's right shoe, Sam's left boot, and Valerie's right shoe.

"GOD DANNY!" shouted Tucker. "Your feet stink!"

"So does your hat but you don't see us complaining!"

"Hey Valerie you're next."

"I had never tried to hurt anyone on purpose."

Three rounds of '_lair_' when through Danny, Sam and Tucker's head. However they each removed a particle of clothing along with Paulina and Dash. Danny's left sock, Tucker's belt, Sam's wristband, Dash's other shoe and Paulina's hair clip.

"Danny's a regular bad boy isn't he?" laughed Tucker.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Can't you see?" said Dash. "Dude everyone else had something to take off."

"But the next turn...your either take off your shirt, or your pants are coming off." pointed out Sam.

"I can't help it! I'm dating a Goth, I tried eating 30 burgers once, I never tried any make-up on, I fought ghosts with Danny Phantom and I tried to hurt someone on purpose. I can't help it if you guys are such goody two shoes!" he cried.

"Fine then! It's your turn Danny."

"I got it! I had never gone on an internet dating site and tried to get a supermodel to be my date for the school dance by pretending that I was a rich billionaire heir."

"Man I hate it when you play hard." said Tucker, he took off his belt. Dash also removed his left sock.

"EWWW! You mean you actually tried that?" screamed Valerie, Paulina and Sam. They scooted as far away from the guys as possible.

"Of course!" said Dash. "Didn't you ever try that?"

"NOOOOO!" they shouted.

"GOODY-TWO SHOES!" shouted Tucker pointing an accusing finger. "I AM A WERIDO! BEWARE!"

Danny and Sam fell to the floor laughing their ass off. Tucker's imitation of the Box Ghost was so good that Danny thought it was the real thing. The rest just stare at them weirdly.

"Paulina it's your turn again."

"Well I had never ate at cheap-o place like Nasty Burgers!"

"You cheap-o hating freak!" shouted Tucker removing his PDA from his backpack.

Dash's belt, Sam's other wristband, Valerie's right sock. Danny blush a little after she said that sentence. Slowly he peeled his shirt off his body.

Everyone stared in wonder at the man before them. The sunlight glistened on his well-toned chest, its pale skin looked even whiter. The muscles on his arms and back flexed to reveal the coiled strength that he hid from the world. Sam found herself unable to look away, along with Valerie and Paulina. She allowed her eyes to trace over him greedily and watch as his muscles moved underneath his skin. Muscles on his stomach formed into well toned six-packs.

A small puddle of drool emerged from the girl's lips. Sam was on the edge of fainting, she could feel a small nose bleed working its way to her nose. She knew that Danny had been working out, but...damn...oh dear...

Oh My God.

I am THE luckiest girl in the world. she thought.

Sam saw that Valerie and Paulina were also looking at Danny. Not really looking but staring at him, like as though he was a brand-new shirt on a half price sale. Or a really juicy piece of meat.Her teeth bared back in a growl. Waves of jealousy washed over the Goth girl. What were they doing looking at him? It looked like they were about to jump up on him!

Didn't they know that Danny was _her_ boyfriend? Didn't they see the kiss they had?

Paulina was now touching Danny's arm and speaking to him with a look in her eye. Valerie was working her way to crawl into his lap. And Danny was sitting there, trying to push the two girls apart from him but not trying to lead them on.

"HEY!"

Everyone turned to look at Sam. She had out her chainsaw and was raging mad.

"IF YOU WANT HIM, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME."

* * *

lolz. Sam is very angry and you shouldn't get near her!

Once again I want to say my 'sorry' I let down my readers and I wrote this chapter and made sure it was extra long just for you!

I accept flames and hate mail. (they'll be used to burn my brother. Just Kidding)

Bet you can't wait until Sam, Valerie and Paulina get into a cat fight over Danny (Danny's body).

Read and Review!

Send me any ideas you have!

LaTeR!


End file.
